EFW Raw 31st Of Febuary 2011
Raw Intro Plays * - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=beyUVkaIWSg Michael Cole: Welcome to Monday Night Raw everybody we are 24 hours removed from the Money In The Bank Pay Per View where history was made! I am Michael Cole calling the action at ringside with Jerry The King Lawler and Jim Ross! "End of Days" hits as Kyle Smith walks to the ring with MITB briefcase* Hello EFW! I am now the MITB holder! Wow, the journey in this company that I have tooken since I signed a contract here 2 months ago... How huge it is for me to win this. I never thought walking in the door for my first EFW match that I would be this successful, but I believed in my self and I fought hard. The MITB ladder match was not easy to win. I fought 5 of the best EFW superstars out there, 5 guys I felt like were better then me when I entered the buisness 2 months ago. But last night I put my mind to it and I won the match. Now EFW superstars,fans and empolyees are asking me "Kyle what are you going to do with this MITB contract" and EFW... i'm going to wait... don't forget i'm still the U.S champion, and i'm looking to prove myself before I cash in, but once I cash in, you won't forget this name KYLE SMITH BEST IN EFW FOR THE NEXT 5 YEARS! thank you guys and enjoy the show Kyle leaves with MITB contract while Kyle is walking up the ramp Ivan's Music Hits* Hold it right there Kyle I showed everyone my dominace last night at Money In The Bank when I debuted I crushed my opponent like a tiny little bug so if I want to actually make a name for my self I'm going have to go into the big leagues winning Championships so next Kyle us two are going to fight for your United States Championship! Match 1: Kyle Smith© vs. Ivan - Singles Match For The United States Championship! ' Jim Ross: Wow, what a way to kick off Monday Night Raw tonight live but in tonights Main Event we have a Smackdown Battle Royal to see the next #1 Contender for The World Championship at SummerParty!... *Backstage AdamEEF and Nexus are seen in there locker room* Nexus: Hey man I know last night at Money In The Bank didn't come out the way we planned and we both went at for that briefcase last night neither one of us came out victorious... Adam: Yeah I know man we had a fight last night backstage I'm sorry about that man. Nexus: Sure man. Adam: But your kind of a glory hunter your already European Champion... Nexus: Shut Up Adam... Adam: .... Nexus: Your got something to say? about my championship? well Adam if your going to be like this just inulting me because you haven't got any gold around your waist I will show you what I can be like because I will defend my European Championship tonight on Raw you better be watching you could learn from it bud. Adam: Sure Nexus.. '''Match 2: PringlesApprentaice vs. The Ghost Hunter vs. Chris Xtreme (Debut) ' '''Match 3: Nexus w/AdamEEF Ringside vs. The Awesome One - Singles Match For The European Championship! *'''David Falcon Comes out* You are now looking at your new #1 Contender for the EFW Championship at SummerParty! none of this Samir vs. Hunter crap anymore!...- *Samir Cerebral Assassin comes out* Um, David I'm pretty sure I can put on better matches with Hunter anyday I don't even think you deserve to be #1 Contender for that Championship when me and Hunter faced last night both of our shoulders were on the mat so that son of a bitch The Ghost Hunter slipped away with another cheap victory last night I should be in that match not you!...- *David* Woah hold up there Samir you have been having Matches with The Ghost Hunter ever since BackSlash, and what have you done in all of them? I will tell you what You have done you have come away unsucsessful in every single match unable to beat him! and if you even get granted with another shot at SummerParty you will lose again no matter how many times you even try Samir!....*The Ghost Hunter Music Hits! and the crowd go insane with cheering!* Thank you Montereal! Everybody here has heard enough of this shit! I just spoke with Board Of Directors before I came out here and because Samir wont shut his mouth were going to put him in the match for the EFW Championship! and oh yeah David your in the match too so at SummerParty it is a Triple Threat Match for the EFW CHAMPIONSHIP! *David Falcon and Samir Cerebral Assassin are left in the middle of the ring preparing for there match next! '''Match 4: David Falcon vs. Samir Cerebral Assassin - Singles Match. *'''WWE Champion CM Punk comes out* I'd like to congratulate Kyle Smith on his Money In The Bank victory last night, but Kyle if I am champion and you cash in on me don't expect to win because I will be ready for you man! and Kyle I'm about to show you how dominate I can be even when I am hurt and bruised because it will your fate if you dare to cash in on me a loss! '''Match 5: The Ultimate Opportunist vs. WWE Champion CM Punk - Singles Match Match 6: Rated Peep Superstar vs. Rated R Champion vs. Chris Jericho vs. Guru Of Greatness - Over the Top Rope 4 Man Battle Royal #1 Contenders Match for the World Title at SummerParty! BQ: Rate Card